Returning To Edenia: The Mission
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sonic & Axel Return to Edenia on a big adventure with Kitana & Jade
1. Thinking About It Until

Returning to Edenia: the mission

It has been two months since Axel and the others went to Edenia for the talent contest

Kitana & Jade were happy to see them when they came and there are always happy when they see them.

Sonic was with Axel on top of his building having a BBQ, since the super was out on vacation Axel & Sonic did whatever they wanted, 'when the chili dogs ready?' asked Sonic 'chill out dude they'll be ready soon' replied Axel 'you know with that fucking super gone I think we can do what we want for the next month' said Sonic, hey Sonic do you ever think about what Kitana & Jade are up to?' asked Axel 'you know, I have been thinking about it, I wouldn't mind going back, if only Amy wasn't on my case I tell you she is too obsessed with me,

I don't ever like her you know I'm still trying to find my right girl' said Sonic 'what about Jade, you two kissed the last time we were in Edenia' said Axel 'oh yeah, that girl is a babe, she's got it all she a lot better then Rouge & Blaze combined' said Sonic 'and Kitana?' asked Axel 'hey Kitana is your girlfriend' said Sonic 'Hey she is not my girl friend, she may help us remember?' said Axel 'hey do you think we should go to Edenia soon' Asked sonic 'yeah sure I guess, just you and me cause the others might fuck up everything, including Shadow' Said Axel

They ate up their food and talked about Edenia, suddenly they heard some music below them so they got up and checked it out as they looked 12 stories below them they see a certain pink hedgehog blasting the music so loud 'damn what the hell is Amy doing?' asked Sonic 'what do you think, trying to get you' said Axel

They see Amy playing some love song on a boom box and singing too.

We lay like lovers in a warm embrace  
Your kisses thrill me like no-one before  
Baby, I'm all yours  
Livin' just for you

I can see the moonlight shining through the mist  
The moonbeams playing over you and me  
I see the light of love  
Shining in your eyes

* I'm holding you in my arms  
Loving you beneath the stars  
I don't want the night to steal you away

** Hold me close, I want you so  
Don't you know that, baby  
Your love has touched my very soul  
Can you feel it baby  
Never let me go-darlin'  
'Cos we're so in love  
And we can dream on-  
Sweet dream.

Your shadow captured in the silent night  
I feel your breath-it whispers like a breeze  
Baby, please be mine  
Till the end of time

Sonic looks puzzled, is Amy trying to win his heart again? 'man why won't that girl leave me alone for once in her life, I mean come on she can't be chasing me forever right?' asked Sonic 'I don't know Sonic, she had six years to stop but she just keeps coming back for more' said Axel 'god I'm getting headache let's go to Tails' house' said Sonic

Sonic and Axel leave the building rooftop and head to Tails' workshop without being seen by Amy who is annoying the people, after 15 minutes they arrive at Tails' workshop 'yo what up guy' said Axel 'nothing really just chilling and shit' said Tails 'Yo Amy is getting on my nerves now, she won't shut up for once in her life' said Sonic 'well what can you do, it's not like she gonna leave you alone any time soon' said Tails 'I just wish Jade were here' said Sonic

As soon as he said that the portal that leads to Edenia opens, Sonic and Axel taught that Kitana or Jade would come though, but instead a piece of paper came though and the portal closed, 'well that was odd, hey look something came thought' said Axel

Axel picks up the piece of paper and scans it with his eyes, it reads

Dear Axel & Sonic

"Please come to Edenia quick we need your help, my land is being destroyed by an unknown sorce you must help us please."

Kitana

Axel was shocked, Sonic was concerned for his brother, 'Yo man you okay what wrong' asked Sonic 'yo you gotta check this out' said Axel as he hands the note to Sonic and reads it as well 'what, you got to be kidding me, Kitana and Jade need our help, well let's go what are we waiting for?' asked Sonic

'hold on I'm not going yet, I need to go back to my pad to get something, if this is serious then we could be in for one wild adventure' said Axel 'okay go to your house and pick up whatever you need and come back here' said Sonic 'okay' Said Axel

So Axel used his speed to race back to his pad and grab his item, and he was making his way upstairs he notices a figure standing near his door, he runs up to the figure to get a better look, it was…

'Amy, what are you doing here?' Asked Axel 'where Sonic, I know your hiding him' said Amy 'look I can't chat now I just came to get something' said Axel as he opens his door, he runs inside to collect his item, as he gets it he runs outside and locks the door where a confused Amy stood 'look if you want to know where Sonic he at….Blaze's house, he told me not to tell you' said a lying Axel, Amy was furious she then told Axel 'I'm going over to her house to beat the shit out of both of them, no bitch takes my man and gets away with it' said Amy as she stormed out of the building, meanwhile Axel quickly runs outside and back to Tails' workshop where Sonic was waiting 'Yo I saved you the trouble from Amy, she was looking for you and I said your at Blaze's house, oh I hope Blaze doesn't end up in the hospital' said Axel 'well at lease I don't have to deal with her, anyway Tails activive the portal now' said Sonic 'you got it' said Tails

Tails activives the portal, it opens up before the brothers were gonna jump in they turn to Tails and say 'don't let anybody find us, if they ask were at…Angel Island okay?' said Axel 'you got it guys be careful and good luck' said Tails with that Axel & Sonic jumped into the portal and to Edenia.

I just taught of this story, I had this dream… and you should know the rest well I can't explain but this is something of it

More to come stay tune

Read and review


	2. Meeting Up With The Others

Chapter 2 meeting up with the others

After about 5 seconds Sonic & Axel arrive at Edenia, they waste no time in heading to town. When they get there they see the beautiful land of Edenia turned into a wasteland, houses broken into, Windows shattered, and fire seen around them 'my god what has happen here? Asked Sonic 'who could have done this?' said Axel they look around to check if they were any fatalities, some people were wounded, and others were killed suddenly they heard a voice 'Axel, Sonic over here' Shouted Kitana, they see both Kitana & Jade and run to them, Jade quickly hugged Sonic who returned the hug 'it was so awful' said Jade 'what happen here' asked Axel 'some unknown force of darkness is trying to destroy Edenia, it managed to destroy my people, only Jade and I remained' said Kitana 'so where is this force of darkness' asked Sonic 'last I checked it was heading to the Edenian ruins, we must hurry' said Kitana

Our heroes leave the town of Edenia of what is left and head to the Edenian ruins they journey a long way but they after awhile they arrive, 'this is the edenian ruins, where the dark force escaped to, we must stop it at all cost' said Kitana 'I'm with you all the way Kitana' said Axel 'same here, how bout you Sonic?' said Jade 'I never turn my back on a friend' said Sonic 'okay let do this' said Axel

They search all over the ruins finding anything that they can; as they were searching they come upon a huge castle. 'Kitana maybe the dark force is in there' said Axel 'I think you are right Axel, let us go in, may the elder gods watch over us' said Kitana 'Ax… I gotta bad feeling about this' said Sonic 'what do you mean' asked Axel 'it's just a feel you know' said Sonic 'don't worry Sonic we'll stick together' said Jade 'thank god Amy isn't here, otherwise I would be annoyed right about now, Jade let's go kick some dark ass' said Sonic 'and that the Sonic I know' said Axel

So they enter the castle at first it was a bit scary but they braved it and continued on as they explore the castle they seen it has been abandoned for some time, just then as Jade was walking a trap door opens beneath her before she fell in Sonic was there to grab her and pull her out to safety 'you okay Jade' asked Sonic 'yeah I'm fine thank you Sonic I owe you my life' said Jade 'don't worry about it, let's just keep moving' said Sonic

They kept on moving, everything was going smoothly until all of them walk on a switch and before they knew it they fell thought the trap door and fell 20 feet down to the underground, they were unconscious for a while until they awoke in a underground cavern 'what happen, where are we' asked Sonic 'don't know but at least were not dead yet let's keep moving' said Axel, they got up and walked on, it was very quiet except for the water fall the gang didn't speak or anything, Jade broke the silence 'hey if we get out and defeat the dark force, Sonic how bout me and you, you know go out if that okay with you, said a blushing Jade, Sonic just simply smiled and say 'it a date Jade' Axel then had an idea of his own 'say Kitana when this is over how bout…' he was cut off 'nice try Axel I don't think so' said Kitana 'it was worth a try' said Axel, Kitana smiled and pinch Axel's arm and said 'I'm just kidding of course you and I can go out'

They were happily talking with each other until they arrived at a tunnel

'I wonder where this leads' said Axel

Where does the tunnel lead stay tune to find out

Read and Review


	3. Bloody Beatings & Fake Meetings

Chapter 3: Bloody Beatings & Fake Meetings

Meanwhile in Station Square, Amy who is holding her hammer charges to the front door of one Blaze the Cat, she doesn't even knock she smashes the door with her hammer, she finds Blaze with headphones on her ears listening to music, she walks to her whacks the headphones off her ears, Blaze was shocked to see Amy in her house 'what the fuck are you doing here' asked Blaze 'where is he' demanded Amy as she grabbed Blaze by the neck and threw her to the wall, Blaze tried to get up but was kick in the chest 'OW Amy what are you doing' said Blaze

Rage fueled Amy's thirst for revenge, the taught of Blaze having Sonic to herself consumed her as she rained blow after blow down upon Blaze, Blaze was bleeding to death she begged for mercy, Amy granted her none, as she was finished beating her Amy kneeled down on one knee and touched Blaze's face and said 'I'm sorry I had to do this but you left me no other choice, now where is sonic?' she demanded to know where her blue hedgehog was, Blaze then said 'what are you talking about, I never seen him since yesterday' said a bleeding Blaze 'please don't lie to me Blaze, tell me where he is' said Amy 'who told you I had him?' asked Blaze 'Axel did' said Amy 'Axel? You gotta be kidding me, you believed him, your a fool, he lied to you' said Blaze 'WHAT, HOW CAN HE LIE TO ME, maybe he's protecting Sonic from me, NO BODY TAKES MY SONIC AWAY FROM ME said Amy, 'uh I don't think Sonic is rightfully yours Amy' said Blaze, Amy then grinned while holding her hammer and said to Blaze 'what did you say Blaze' asked a smiling and angry Amy 'nothing' said Blaze who know she is completely killed, Amy then gave a small kiss on the head of Blaze, 'taught not' said Amy who left Blaze's house.

Amy's P.O.V

As I walk out of Blaze's house I felt that I shouldn't of hurt her but still it Sonic damn it I had to choose between my friends and sonic I choose sonic, while walking I spot a familiar face, it was Sally maybe she knew where Sonic was so I stop her as she was walking towards the mall

A: Hey Sally have you seen Sonic

S: Uh, last I checked he was with Axel

A: Do you know where they are?

S: I saw them heading to the Mystic Ruins

A: Thanks Sally you're the best

S: yeah sure

Now that I know where he is I waste no time in heading to the Mystic Ruins, I board the train and arrive shortly at Mystic, then from there I go to the place where I know where they might be, Tails' Workshop, it takes me 10 minutes to get there, as I arrive I knocked loudly on the door, Tails was the one to answer.

T: Amy hi how….

Amy pushes Tails back inside and threatens him

A: Tails you got two choices tell me where sonic is, or face the punishment

T: Amy what has gotten into you?

A: Tails I need Sonic, I want him NOW

T: easy Amy, he at…..

(If anyone asks we are at Angel Island)

T: he's at Angel Island

A: please take me to him

T: okay, okay, hold on

Normal P.O.V

So Tails & Amy get on to the X-Tornado and fly off to Angel island (if only Amy knew the truth) as they get there Amy jumps off and runs to find Sonic, Tails knows he's wasting his time so he flies away leaving Amy on Angel Island, she doesn't notice he

Is gone so she continues the search for her blue Hedgehog

Amy is searching in the wrong place; will Sonic & Axel save Edenia?

Stay tune more to come

Read and Review


	4. First Strike

Chapter 4: first strike

After the long walk in the caverns the gang find themselves in another maze, they come upon a tunnel that leads up but where does up go?

'Sonic how long we got to go' asked Axel

'We got a long way to go' replied Sonic

'Let's keep moving' said Kitana

as they climb up all they hear is water drops and the sounds of footsteps, Axel lead the way to the tunnel trying to pick up the pace, as they moved quickly Jade slips and falls down luckily Sonic was there to catch her, 'thanks Sonic I guess I getting clumsy' said Jade with a smile, 'ah don't worry about it, you doing fine Jade' said Sonic '…. Clumsy my ass Jade just wanted some of Sonic right there' said Axel quietly Jade then said to Axel 'what was that' Asked Jade 'Nothing' said Axel 'I'm pretty sure I heard something' said Jade 'nah I think you're just hearing things' said Axel

Jade ignored what Axel said, after a while they arrive at a two way path, there thinking one way leads up and the other leads somewhere else they try to figure this one out, that is when Kitana comes up with a solution 'I think we should spilt up in pairs Jade you and Sonic go enter in one and me & Axel will take the other' 'are you sure Kitana' asked Jade 'yes it's the only way' said Kitana 'I guess it is be careful out there you two' said Sonic 'same goes for you two' said Axel 'be careful Kitana' said Jade 'same to you Jade' said Kitana. The two friends gave each other a hug before they spilt up, Sonic & Axel gave each other a brotherly high five 'keep an eye out for her Ax' said Sonic 'same for you're girl too Sonic' said Axel

And with that Kitana & Axel enter the left path while Jade & Sonic take the right

"With Jade & Sonic"

they venture all the way, passing gates and climbing ladders finally they arrive in a room filled with 'Treasures and Jewels, thank god Rouge isn't here' said Sonic 'my god who ever all of this belong to is the one that attacked Edenia and from the looks of it, stole all the money from the people' said Jade 'so much for payday let's keep moving, as they keep moving they exit the room with the Treasures in it only to end up in a area fill with guards they stop and see Sonic & Jade standing there, Jade then pulls out her staff while takes out his light saber (yeah I gave him one) and stands by Jade who are surrounded by guards, they dressed in dark clothes wielding swords of their own, Jade then turned to Sonic as he turned to her as well 'ready?' asked Jade 'let's do it' said Sonic

they break out fighting Jade using her staff just picking apart the guards while Sonic just slashed them with his light saber as they got in his way, it was a bloody mess they were getting cut down to size Sonic or Jade didn't show one sign of weakness they kept slashing and whacking all of the guards, eventually all the guards were dead and Sonic & Jade were cover in blood not theirs though 'oh man I'm a mess you still look pretty though' said Sonic 'thanks, you know I have to admit that was kind of fun, we should do this more often' said Jade 'you're better then Amy you know' said Sonic 'why do I have that she doesn't?' asked Jade 'well you a lot nicer, sexy and you know to fight' said Sonic 'and Amy?' asked Jade 'all she knows is how to get in trouble and for me to rescue her sorry ass, god I'm not joking she is an annoying bitch, I just want to give her a back hand slap one of these days you know' said Sonic 'I feel your pain…Sonikku' said Jade who was chuckling a little, Sonic just smile at her 'I like it when you call me that' said Sonic 'yeah me too, anyway let's keep moving we should meet up with Kitana & Axel' said Jade 'I hope their okay' said Sonic 'same here' Said Jade

meanwhile back at Angel Island Amy was still looking for Sonic not knowing that he is in Edenia, Amy was about to lose it until her cell phone rings she answers it

A: Hello?

R: Hey Girl, it Rouge

A: hey Rouge have you seen Sonic anywhere'

R: well that why I'm calling you

A: why what wrong do you know where he is

R: where are you now?

A: in Angel Island why?

R: you wasting your time there I might know where he is, I'll come pick you up now okay?

A: yeah okay I'll see you soon

Uh oh looks like Sonic's cover might be blow, will Amy discover his location and if she does, will she find Sonikku (who came up with that name?) Find out next time

Read and review ;)


	5. Out Of The Dark And Into Trouble

Chapter 5: out of the dark and into trouble

Meanwhile Axel & Kitana end up in another cavern like the one they were in before but bigger all the way in the bottom they look up to see a corridor at the top so without wasting any time they walk all the way to the top 'wait I got an idea' Axel then picks up Kitana bridal style 'wait what are you doing?' asked Kitana 'we'll get there faster like this' said Axel, as he said that he used super sonic speed to reach the top while holding Kitana in his arms after they reach he let Kitana touch ground 'I guess you were right that was fast' said Kitana.

Standing in the corridor they look to see a door they run up to it to see if it open ……..but it's not 'ah come on we came all the way up here and the door is locked, that's it I'm slashing the door down' said Axel, without thinking he uses his Light Saber To break down the door he slices it in a rectangle pattern until it falls over which it did, with the door open now they go inside once inside they see a spiraled stair case they use the stairs to go up and find a hidden passage that leads out of the tunnel and to a room

Finally they arrive in a big room, looking around Kitana then taught 'I think this is someone's bedroom, look at that king size bed, who ever this it looks like we have two problems to deal with' said Kitana 'you take out the bitch I'll take out the bastard' said Axel 'got it' said Kitana, with that they exit the room when they exit they see the carnage that was done a while ago by their friends 'I guess Jade & Sonic must of beaten us to the punch' said Axel 'we better follow them they might of went that way (points to the center door)' said Kitana 'come on let's go' said Axel

They run to that door and open it they walk up the stairs and open another door but this time the room is filled with paintings one of them caught Axel's eye it was a painting of a family Kitana knowing this gave Axel a short detail about the picture 'that is my mother, father & myself your looking at, my mother's name is Sindel she is the queen of Edenia, and my father…well he died when I was young' said Kitana 'I'm sorry to hear' said Axel 'thanks, I couldn't find my mother when Edenia went up in flames she is still alive though I can feel it' said Kitana 'maybe the dark force kidnapped her' said Axel 'I think so as well but we don't know who is the dark force' said Kitana

Just then something came from the shadows 'well, well if it isn't Kitana the bitch princess' said the unknown voice Kitana & Axel turn to see someone standing 10 feet away from them 'Kitana who is she' asked Axel 'that's….Mileena' said Kitana 'who the handsome guy with you, said Mileena who is eyeing Axel, he was dumbstruck did Mileena call him handsome, she then walked up to him he didn't move or anything but he was prepare just in case Mileena tried anything she then said 'if your looking for your beloved mother Kitana she is with the master, and he doesn't want anybody interrupting him' said Mileena she then looked at Axel from head to toe 'hmm…….not bad' said Mileena 'oh god no this can't be happening now, I gotta think of something' said Axel

As Mileena was scoping out Axel Kitana took the advantage and kick Mileena to the wall 'don't let her fool you Axel, she's not what you think, she is my clone she is bent on killing me and wants to become the princess of Edenia. I'll take on Mileena, please find my mother' said Kitana 'I will, be careful Kitana' said Axel

Axel P.O.V

I let Kitana deal with Mileena knowing that she has got it under control, I continue on by heading to the top of the castle it was a long way but there was no trouble up ahead and to make things easy for me I run into Sonic & Jade of all people

'There you are AX about time' said Sonic

'Hey where is Kitana' asked Jade

'She fighting some clone of hers' said Axel

'Mileena! She's apart of this, I gotta go help Kitana, you two go on ahead without me the dark force must be at the top' said Jade

'Be careful Jade' said Sonic

'You too Sonic' said Jade

The two then shared a hug and went their separate ways Jade went to help Kitana fight against Mileena while Axel & Sonic head to the top of the castle.

Meanwhile back at Tails' workshop 'oh I hope there okay, they have my word I won't let anybody follow them' said Tails just then he heard some whooshing sound he look outside to see Rouge holding Amy as they descend to the ground Tails then taught 'oh fuck Rouge must of found out but how' he said to himself he was nervous he taught that they would bust the door down looking for answers, well they didn't bust it down but they knock loudly Tails didn't want to answer it thinking he in for it now, so he tries to go out the window big mistake as he lands on the ground Rouge was right there holding him by the leg he tried to break free but then along came Amy holding her hammer in her hands both her and Rouge were backing Tails to the edge of the runway for his tornado, Tails knows he can't betray his friends but he also doesn't want to get beat by Amy's hammer what will he do more and more he's closer to the edge of the cliff, Rouge then says to him 'if you know what is good for you you'll give yourself up' 'I didn't do anything' said Tails 'yes you did you lied to me, to told me Sonic was at Angel Island then Rouge came to me claiming that you lied to cover up for Sonic' said Amy 'and you believe her' said Tails 'she never lies to me' said Amy with a grin 'don't pity yourself Amy you know for a fact Sonic doesn't want anything to do with you' said Tails

Tails knew he can't win so he stands up to both female standing before him Amy then got a little annoyed with him, 'what did you say' asked Amy 'I said Sonic hates you

And from the looks of it so do I' said Tails Amy was shocked she wasn't angry or anything, she was sad 'how could you say that to me, I always been there for you' said Amy 'you only used me to get to Sonic, I had enough so I only had two words for you both…F.U' said Tails as he walks away. Amy was a bit shaken up as was Rouge, as Tails was walking a small smile came across his face 'wow I gotta give thanks to Sonic on that one' Said Tails

Alright Tails way to stick it to Rouge & Amy but more & more the girls are on to Tails like a magnet, what will happen to Sonic & Axel will they defeat the dark Force? And Kitana & Jade will they defeat Mileena and find queen Sindel?

Find out next time!!

Read & Review


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6: The Rescue

Sonic & Axel took it all the way to the top slashing anyone that got in they way and freeing the captives along the way, but they would be for in it now, as they journey to the top they pass by a room, inside is a woman just lying on the bed, Axel took a closer look at the person and said to Sonic 'hey that must be Queen Sindel' 'Who?' asked Sonic 'Kitana's Mother she told me to find her, we gotta break her free' said Axel 'great, but how, we don't have a fucking key' said Sonic 'fuck there's always a problem, can you pick a lock?' said Axel 'I'll try, but I haven't done it in a long time, cover me' said Sonic

As Sonic was picking the lock with a piece of metal Axel was keeping an eye out 'hold on someone coming' said Axel 'oh shit' said Sonic 'prepare yourself' said Axel. Both Axel & Sonic drew out their light sabers, but it wasn't no guards or the dark force it was Kitana & Jade 'oh it just you two' said Sonic 'Mileena is dead, we killed her' said Jade 'Great now that your not busy why not help us open this door' said Axel 'leave that to me' said Sonic, Sonic then used his triple spin to saw thought the door it opens allowing the heroes to enter, 'MOTHER' Kitana shouted as she ran over to her mother Sindel who was unconscious but she awoke to see her own daughter standing before her 'Kitana, you're alive' said Sindel 'and kicking' added Axel (the song alive & kicking by non point) 'so now that you have your mother back I'm going to kick some dark ass' said Axel 'don't not go alone, they are too strong to handle' said Sindel 'they?' asked Sonic 'there are three men occupying our castle this castle was moved after Edenia was attacked, and now there are planning to cause chaos' said Sindel 'who are the one you are referring to? Asked Axel 'one of the men is Shao Khan, the other wears a red jacket, and the other a dark trench coat' said Sindel.

After all the info was received By Queen Sindel the heroes discovered who were behind this

Kitana & Jade: SHAO KHAN

Sonic: EGGMAN, HE'S STILL ALIVE!?

Axel: DEGA THAT SON OF A BITCH IS STILL ALIVE

Both Sonic & Axel couldn't believe that their long time enemies were still alive

'Hold on a sec we killed Eggman 10 months ago in Mobius, don't you remember when we went to see Sally?' asked Sonic 'that was a long time ago I shot him I watched him die maybe he cheated death and escaped' said Axel 'well whatever the case may be looks like we all have to kick some ass…..again' said Sonic 'yea but what about Dega? How the hell is he still alive, I fought him 4 months ago in Mobius as well, I stabbed him he dropped to the ground and vanished' said Axel 'and that is when I was married to Blaze, but we divorced and stayed friends being a married couple is hard' said Sonic

'thank god I wasn't you back then' said Axel 'if you two are finished let's get moving the dark force is causing Chaos' said Jade 'LET'S GO' said Axel

Meanwhile back at the mystic ruins Tails has just done telling off both Amy & Rouge, but that wasn't good idea, he was now at Station Square at the coffee shop talking with Shadow, and they was talking 'man Amy needs to lay off Sonic for once in her life, it's not like Sonic gonna say I do to her, the day he says that to her is the day I kill myself' said Tails 'you know I don't know what faker see in that girl, she so annoying, it was like when we were fighting Eggman all she did was get us into trouble like that time when we were going to get the Chaos Emerald'

Flashback

The sonic gang were at Eggman base trying to get back the Emerald, as sonic succeeded in doing so without tripping up any alarms Amy comes out of nowhere and give sonic a bone crushing hug 'OH SONIC THERE YOU ARE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU' she said in a loud voice that cause the robots guards to hear and sound the alarms Sonic got real pissed he wanted to slap the hell out of Amy but he couldn't, so he grabbed her and got out of the base before it blew up from the bombs that Tails planted in the generator room, the base blew off in seconds and the gang made it too safety before it went off, everyone then stared at Amy who wasn't even looking at them, she had her eyes on her favorite blue hero, as she about was to give Sonic another hug he walked away furiously he was so fed up with Amy's crap as well as the others, including Tails'

End of flashback

'yeah I won't forget that moment, she blew our cover, she's not even apart of the team anymore but she acts like she can still hang with us' said Shadow 'Shad what do you think should happen she won't rest until she has Sonic, but I made him a promise saying I won't let Amy know where he is' said Tails 'do you know where he is' asked Shadow 'I can't say he doesn't want anyone following him or Axel' said Tails 'wait Axel he's with him, Tails serious where did he go?' asked Shadow 'if I tell you, you can't not tell anyone else' said Tails 'I swear I won't' said Shadow 'Shadow I'm not playing around I mean it this is no bullshit you can't tell anybody, even Rouge, Blaze or even Sally for that matter, and you can't follow them' said Tails 'yes, yes are you going to say or not?' asked Shadow 'they are in Edenia' said Tails 'What!? You got to be kidding, Axel and Faker are in Edenia without me or you' said Shadow 'they have to help Kitana, she needs them two for something, please don't go to Edenia to mess it up; said Tails '(sigh) fine okay I won't go, but neither can you' said Shadow 'hey no problem but the real problem is Amy how can I keep it away from her that Sonic is in Edenia' asked Tails 'just don't say nothing to her' said Shadow 'hey you should have been there when I told Amy off today' said Tails 'for real you told off Amy?' asked Shadow 'yeah I swear I told Amy off she was like hey where is Sonic and I'm like why do you care he don' t like you and neither do I' said Tails 'oh you better watch off for her now' said Shadow 'fuck that I had enough of her shit, it's time she realize that she can't be chasing someone that don't like her, she likes a pest that won't go away, she is a pest' said Tails 'yea your right' said Shadow 'anyway so what you up to tonight' asked Tails 'nothing really I was going to see that new 10.000 B.C movie wanna come' asked Shadow 'sure not why' said Tails

Shadow And Tails go to see the movie 10.000 B.C

Will Amy ever learn not to bother Sonic Anymore?

And speaking of Sonic how will he and the others fight against their

Deadly foes for freedom for Edenia, stay tune next chapter coming up soon

Read & Review ;)


	7. Light VS Dark

Chapter 7 Light VS Dark

It took them a long way but finally they reached the top, as they got there standing before them was the dark force of Shao Khan, Dr. Eggman & Dega 'so you have come back Axel' said Dega 'Dega you going straight to hell when I kill you' said Axel 'well if it isn't Sonic' said Eggman 'whatever Eggman you cheated death once, your not doing it again' said Sonic 'You three will die at my hands' said Khan 'save it Khan your going down' said Jade. It was even odds five on five there were two ninjas on Khan's side

'This is it, Rogan your done, prepare to die this time' said Dega 'I'm immortal I can't die, unlike you' said Axel 'time to end this once and for all' said Khan they heroes pull out their weapons while the dark side do the same

The battle began with ether warriors besting the others, Sonic fought furiously against Eggman who was fighting Sonic in a specialized combat robot that wielded a sword of it's own that matched up to Sonic, Sonic was fighting blade for blade against his long time enemy Eggman, as well as for Axel he was fighting a dead man that he killed months ago 'you shouldn't be this strong, I destroyed you last time' said Axel 'is that what you think you fool' said Dega.

It wasn't going good for Kitana, Jade & Sindel there on the losing end of their fights

'He's too strong to handle' said Sindel 'we can't win….Sonic' what all that Jade could say before she collapsed on the ground. Kitana & Sindel were without Jade they took on Khan & his Ninjas, they were no match for Khan, Sonic was dodging Eggman slashes but some how Eggman manage to get a piece of him by slashing his arm it was gushing out blood he fell to the ground crying to pain 'AAAAHhhh my arm' 'looks like I win' said Eggman

Axel was the only one standing it was five on one 'surrender Axel or die' said Dega 'Fuck You Dega I'll never back down' said Axel 'you regret that' Said Dega 'you all have to kill me to defeat me' said Axel, knowing that he was going to die he gave it his all attack all of the dark force on his own, he fought furiously swinging his sword towards his rival Dega 'hmm I'm impressed five on one and your try to take us all down' said Dega 'I might not take all of you down but I am damn well taking you down' said Axel, he didn't even focus on the others Axel just fought with Dega, he felt his sword talking to him it crave for blood he felt some kind of dark power in him, with that power he rained blow after blow down upon Dega, he couldn't handle Axel anymore he was shocked that Axel was beating him then the unthinkable happened Axel slashed Dega across the chest not once twice, but seven times, Dega was on his knees begging for mercy 'please spare me Axel I beg for you' 'Mercy?' 'you can't kill me again your soul will be tainted' they so much you don't understand' with that he stabbed Dega in the chest and left his body where is fell, he then turned his attention to Eggman & Shao Khan his eyes was fill with darkness 'you not the same are you Axel' said Eggman 'how stupid of a question you ask me Robotnik, I should be asking you why your still alive?' said Axel 'SLIENTS, I had just about have enough talk from you mortal let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me' said Khan 'don't make me laugh' said Axel

The Two fought as Khan prove to be the stronger of the two, but Axel was the quickest, the big man then use a sledge hammer and tries to hit Axel with it 'is that all you got?' asked Axel 'prepare to die' said Khan, it seem that the fight was in Axel's favor until Khan managed to kick him hard to the wall he crashed to the wall near the window of the castle 'HAHAHAHAHAHA now you will die at my hands' said Khan Axel was hurt and couldn't move, Shao Khan then raise his hammer above his head 'Good-bye mortal I shall kill your friends and rule Edenia' said Khan. As Khan was going to kill Axel something splashed in his eyes a red liquid Khan was temporary blind, then somebody enter from the window Axel recognized who it was 'ni…Nitara?' said Axel 'hey big boy' said Nitara, 'as Khan was able to see Axel quickly capitalized and used his Savre to Slash Shao Khan in the gut, favoring his guts Khans falls on one knee he look at his killer with Nitara at his side 'Who are you?' asked Khan 'I am Axel Rogan The chosen one' said Axel

With that Shao Khan died right there leaving Axel a little disappointed 'what happen to me?' asked Axel 'what do you mean you just defeated Shao Khan and you freed my family thank you Axel how can I ever repay you?' asked Nitara 'you don't need to don't worry about it' said Axel. After a while the gang finally awoke from their daze Sonic was the first to say 'what happen are we dead?' asked Sonic 'uh no your not Sonic, we did it we won' said Axel 'I can't believe it you defeated Dega, Khan and….where's Eggman' asked Jade 'I WILL RETURN' Shouted Eggman as he opened up a portal and jumped it and it closed behind him. Suddenly a huge bright light shot in the castle and consumed both Dega & Khan it was about to consume the gang but they ran out of the room, they started running to escape the castle, going the way they came they all run down the stairs while the light was right behind them 'RUN YOU MOTHER FUCKER' shouted Sonic to Axel 'KEEP GOING' said Axel, they run past though the doors trying to find our where the exit is, after a while they find themselves in the main corridor of the castle which leads them off of the castle, they made it outside as the whole castle it consumed in the light flash, they the castle disappears knowing that there safe they all breathed a sigh of relief, that was until they heard a voice behind them 'Freeze don't move or I'll shoot'

Sonic & Axel then look at each other 'who ever that was is a female oh my god you don't think that's Amy is it?' asked Axel 'oh god no if it is the end is near' said Sonic, as the two was talking Sonic felt something touch his shoulder he nervously looked to see who is was, it was a woman wearing leather pants, short jacket, fingerless gloves, and long boots 'I am Sonya Blade of the special force you two got a lot of explaining to do what are doing with Kitana and Sindel?' asked Sonya 'were helping them that's all' said Axel 'hold on Sonya there with me, this is Sonic Hedgehog & Axel Rogan the ones I told you about' said Kitana 'wait your Sonic Hedgehog and your Axel Rogan?' asked Sonya 'want a autograph of something?' asked Sonic 'I heard much about you two how you saved Edenia and rescued Princess Kitana in the past' said Sonya 'yea, so are you going arrest us or what?' asked Axel 'why are you two here' asked Sonya 'Kitana summoned us from our home so we came from the portal that our friend set up and came to Edenia we found out when we got here Edenia was turned into a wasteland we met up with Kitana & Jade and we ventured here to the Edenian Ruins then we found this castle that belonged to them and we had to find out who was behind all of this' said Axel 'and who was it' asked Sonya 'they were known as the dark force they were the ones that destroyed Edenia so we when in kick some Ass' said Sonic 'Guys we must head back to town to see what's left of it' said Kitana 'okay let's all head back then' said Axel

They all return back to town when they get there they couldn't believe what they saw 'everything is….' Said Sindel 'back to normal' said Sonic, what they saw the town of Edenia back to the way is was before it was destroyed, everyone who was killed was brought back to life all the houses, stores, and even the castle was back the way it was

I don't believe it, I guess when we defeated the dark force everything went back to normal' said Sonic

Peace has been restored to Edenia Axel, Sonic, Kitana, Jade, Sonya, Nitara & Sindel were the heroes of the day but the main hero was Axel if he hadn't killed Shao Khan & Dega Edenia who never be free 'Axel thank you for saving our land' said Kitana 'Edenia will praise your heroic deeds with a feast' said Sindel 'damn that sounds good' said Axel 'oh yeah I'm starving' said Sonic.

Looks like the heroes are going to be treated like royalty tonight

Axel & Sonic once again save Edenia, Amy is still looking for answers on where is Sonic, will the others tell her she needs to let go of something she can't have

Find out next time

Read and Review ;)


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 8: an unexpected surprise

Sonic & Axel were being praised for their heroic deeds, talking with the Towns people asking how they saved Edenia, 'yo bro I'm going for a small walk I'll see you back here'

said Axel 'alright man' said Sonic, Axel walked out of town to a quieter place he found that place at a waterfall area he sat under a tree and stared at the crystal clear waterfall

coming for the mountain top 'whoa I never seen anything like this, its even more amazing then green hills' said Axel as he stared at the waterfall he started to fall sleepy so he nodded to sleep,

Meanwhile back at the castle Sonic was talking with Jade & Sonya 'and that's how I beat Eggman and saved earth' said Sonic 'did you really do that?' asked Sonya 'yea I

did just ask Axel or any of my friends back home' said Sonic 'I take your word for it' said Jade who was chuckling about it 'hey where is your friend? Asked Sonya 'oh he just

went for a walk he'll be back' said Sonic 'we should get ready for the feast, you coming Sonya' asked Jade 'sure I guess, I don't think I have to report back today so why not'

said Sonya 'where's Kitana' asked Sonic 'she's getting ready for tonight' said Jade 'I

don't think I eaten anything since I had that BBQ with Axel at home' said Sonic 'don't

worry I'm gonna fatten you up tonight' said Jade 'oh I can't wait' said Sonic

Meanwhile back at station square Amy was sobbing at her home on her couch 'oh Sonic I

don't think I can live without you, I know you run away from me but deep down you love

me' said Amy 'that's is Amy keep smiling when we find Sonic only hopefully Axel we get you two married right away' said Rouge 'Rouge you're the best' said Amy as she

gives her best friend a big hug 'thank you Rouge you the best friend I could ever have'

said Amy 'that's what friends are for' said Rouge

Meanwhile back at Edenia Axel was still sleeping under a tree not knowing that Nitara was right there, she just smirked and said 'this ought to wake him up' said Nitara as she

walked over to Axel, kneeled down on one knee and brought her face closer to Axel's without thinking she pressed her lips against his, feeling something Axel opened his

eyes seeing Nitara kissing him, he jumped 'AH what are doing?' asked Axel 'nothing' said Nitara as she showed an innocent smile 'right' said Axel 'I came here to ask wanna

come to my realm for a while' asked Nitara 'and get eaten by vampires, I don't think so' said Axel 'oh come on they won't kill you, or bite you cause they know you save our realm' said Nitara 'ah no thanks' said Axel 'fine be that way, I'll just bug you even more' Nitara said as she start to bug the hell out of Axel, knowing he can't take it he

gives up 'okay fine, we go to your realm but just for a while' said Axel 'see we all win' Nitara said. Nitara then use her necklace to open a portal with lead to her realm 'is it

safe?' asked Axel 'don't worry you'll be safe' she said

They jump in the portal where then arrive shortly to Nitara's realm 'welcome to my

home' Nitara said 'this is where you live' said Axel as he looked around to see it was an amazing site 'it's almost like Soleanna except no Elise' said Axel 'who Elise?'

asked Nitara 'some princess Sonic & I met a long time ago' said Axel 'come I'll show you around' said Nitara, as Nitara was showing Axel around he was getting a bit

nervous, being around vampires and being the only human he thought they would drink

his blood (oh I don't want to think about that)

Meanwhile Sonic was walking around inside the castle as he was walking he past by Kitana's door which surprisingly opens 'oh Sonic hi can you come in and help me with

something' asked Kitana 'sure' said Sonic, Kitana invited Sonic in her room but what Sonic didn't see was an evil smirk on Kitana's face as she closed her door 'nice room you

got here Kitana' Sonic said 'thanks I do my best' she said, there was something wrong with Kitana she wasn't herself and on top of that she has pink streaks on her hair, Sonic

notice this and asked 'Kitana are you okay?' Sonic asked 'uh, yea why do ask Sonic' nervous Kitana said 'well for starter you don't seem like yourself and another thing why

do you have pink streaks on your hair, what is that a new style or something' Sonic asked 'uh something like that (damn I can't let him know it me)' Kitana said and thought, as

Sonic was looking around her room he then notice a closed door he opens it to see… 'WHAT THE HELL' Sonic shouted, he saw 'Kitana!? Wait if you here then who's is..'

before he could finished something hit him on the head knocking him out on the ground. It was Kitana holding a hammer in her hands, she threw the hammer on the ground and

lifted her face reavealing a mask, undernear that mask was not the princess of Edenia Kitana, but the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic….Amy Rose 'finally I have you at last

my Sonic' Amy said as Sonic lied motionless alongside Kitana who was also motionless

What will she do to him?

Oh no looks like Amy caught Sonic, but how did she find out he was in Edenia? what will she do to him, will Jade rescue her blue friend? And what of Axel he doesn't know that Amy is in Edenia how will he find out?

Stay tune all will be answered in the next Chaper

Read & Review folks please ;)


	9. Rescuing Sonic

Chapter 9 Rescuing Sonic

Amy has kidnapped Sonic and is making a break for it back to the portal 'get ready Sonic you gonna marry your longtime sweetheart' Amy said as Sonic is still unconscious.

Back at the castle Jade wanted to check on Kitana so she went to her chambers to see what she was up to, as she got there she notices that the door was half open 'that's odd Kitana never leaves her door open' Jade said as she walks in her friend's room, looking around she doesn't spot Kitana anywhere until she hears a sound coming from her closet she walks over to it and opens the door to find Kitana unconscious Jade was shocked she pulled her friend out of the closet and placed her on her bed, she was okay though 'Kitana are you okay?' asked Jade she slowly awoke to see her friend, she winced a little as she tried to sit up 'uh…what happen?' asked Kitana 'I found you in your closet what were you doing in there?' asked Jade 'all I remember was somebody tried to attack me' 'do you remember who is was' asked Jade 'all I know was it was somebody in a red dress with red boots, it almost looked like Sonic but it sounded like a girl's voice, so it must have been a female that attacked me' Kitana said 'wait girl voice, looked like Sonic' it didn't take long for Jade to figure out who it was 'wait I know who it was it was that Amy girl she was the one that attacked you and….OH MY GOD' said Jade 'what' 'she took Sonic she might had him, I better tell this to Axel quickly' Jade & Kitana quickly darted outside to meet up with Sonya 'Sonya have you seen Axel or Sonic' asked Kitana 'well I didn't see Axel but I saw two people taking Sonic out of here but I don't know where' said Sonya 'we need to find Axel first, Sonic hold on baby Jadey is coming for ya'

Meanwhile Axel was walking with Nitara 'okay Nitara I think I had enough can we go back to Edeina please' Axel asked 'okay' she said Nitara used her necklace to open the portal that leads back to Edenia, after jumping though Axel & Nitara returning to Edenia and to their surprise we met by Jade Kitana & Sonya 'where were you?' asked Jade 'why what's wrong' asked Axel 'it your friend Sonic he got caught by that pink girl you talked about' said Sonya 'Amy!? You mean she came to Edenia how the fuck did she find out where Sonic was' Axel shouted, after cursing for 10 seconds Axel collected himself and said 'if Amy has Sonic they wouldn't be here in Edenia anymore, they would of gone back to my world I think, I go and get him back' Axel said 'I'm coming too' said Jade 'same here' said Kitana 'I might as well check your place too' said Sonya 'I'll head back to town, I'll see you when you get back' Nitara said 'alright see you then Nitara, let's head to the portal let's move' Axel shouted

Axel's P.O.V

I can't believe that Amy Caught Sonic, I still don't get how she found out maybe she beat Tails senseless and he coughed it up, whatever the case I still can't let Amy marry Sonic cause if she does I lose my brother forever, Sonic vowed never to marry Amy and I was the witness to that, but it seems that Amy is going to make Sonic say the two words he doesn't want to say to her "I do"

It didn't take me long to reach the portal I quickly use my Chaos Emerald to activate the portal as it opens I jump in as well as the others after a while I arrive at Tails' workshop and the first thing I see was Tails badly beaten I run over to him to check on him, he was still breathing I ask Sonya to wait with him when he wakes up 'sure I guess, but hurry up I can't wait here that long' said Sonya with Sonya waiting at Tails' side Me & the girls runs outside, now it is a sure shot that Amy took Sonic back to station square so along with Kitana & Jade we head back to the city, I hope I'm not too late, since the train was still there we just jumped on before it closed behind as the train was moving I started small talk with Jade "look Jade don't worry were find him and make Amy pay I'll let you kill her' I said but she said 'I want her to pay but I don't want to kill her' she said I guess Jade is a good girl, thinking about the times Sonic has avoided Amy in the past I think she's just bend on marrying Sonic, it has been her dream every chance she gets when I'm not around she will watch his every move like a hawk, my thoughts were interrupted when we arrived at our destination we get out Kitana & Jade looked around for Sonic 'any sign of them' I asked 'no nothing yet' Jade said

We left the Train station and started looking around I started to walk faster telling the girls to split up and find him they agree, we split, my walk turn into a jog and then a run I run at Supersonic speed I look all over for Sonic checking his hangouts the mall, chili dog stands, nothing, as I run I slow down to see the one person who doesn't seem happy to see me 'you are dead Axel' that of the words of Blaze The Cat 'oh uh hi Blaze how it going' I said very nervously 'you better explain yourself now why did you send Amy over to my place to find Sonic' asked Blaze 'uhh…' was all I could say 'well since I found you prepare to be punished' she said as she light up her with her fire power I quickly say 'look Blaze I'm sorry I lied about you having Sonic, but you know I can't let Amy get Sonic, if she got him that's it for him, I need your help she got him Blaze, in minutes Amy will do the unthinkable and marry Sonic, you and I know she'll stop at nothing until she does and Sonic needs my help do you know where he is?' I ask 'if I help you what will you do for me' she asked I quickly think 'how bout dinner on me just to bury the hatchet' I said as I close my eyes thinking she would reject the offer and attack me but she smiled and said 'deal, but I get to choose where' she said 'okay deal' I extended my hand to her but she doesn't shake my hand, instead she gives me a peck on the cheek, 'how's Saturday night' she asked 'okay it a date, I think' 'you can call it that, anyway Amy took Sonic to the same church that me & him got married at, but you got to hurry' she said 'Thanks Blaze' I waste no time in picking up my speed, I run like Sonic knowing he's the true blue speedster as I run I spot a rail heading downwards to the church I decide to grind it pulling off tricks as I grind, it was a long way down but I finally get to the church but the front door is locked I don't know how I'm getting in so I think then the idea hit me like a puck in the nuts I run behind the church, there I spot an open window I climb though the window and find myself in the church basement it was dark so I use my pocket flashlight to look around the area I luckily get out of the basement and into the main corridors of the church I notice that the door that leads to the alter is sealed I try to bust it down but no success it's stuck, my only option is to use my saber and break it down I only slice the center of the door where I know the door will open I slice it in half and the door opens to my surprise. With the door open my focus is on one being

Normal P.O.V

Amy looks to see who busted on them 'Axel what the heck are you doing, how did you find out' asked Amy 'I could ask the same thing how did you find out that Sonic was in Edenia Axel asked 'it all like this'

Flashback

Amy was with Rouge crying on her sofa until she had a idea "hey why don't we threaten Tails he knows where Sonic is we have to go to his workshop maybe he's hiding there come on Rouge 'you got it Ames' Rouge said they head over to Tails' workshop where without knocking they break down the door Tails was just watching T.V when he saw Amy & Rouge he tried to get up but was tackled by Amy and pinned to the ground 'so you think you can Dis me and walk away, Rouge go check to see if he's here' Amy said 'you freaken psycho, get off of me' Tails said Amy smirked 'psycho eh, if I was a psycho would I do this' She then raised her hammer and then smashed it up Tails' head rendering him unconscious she then gave him a small kiss on the cheek while he was knocked out 'I'm sorry Tails I had no other choice' she said as she got up and looked around she noticed a machine curious she went up to it and pressed a button, that button then activates the portal that Sonic & Axel took to go to Edenia with the portal opened Amy calls for Rouge with her friend by her side she jumps in'

End of flashback

'So Tails never said anything, you beat up Tails so you can get to Sonic' asked Axel

'I said it many times. If I have to choose I would choose Sonic over anything else' Amy said 'you got two choice Amy, free him or die' 'you got to be crazy, now if you'll excuse me I have a hedgehog to marry' Amy said 'over my dead body' Axel said 'I wouldn't take another step if I were you' Amy said 'or what' just then something was something swooped down on Axel and kicked him in the head sending him crashing to the floor 'hmm, hmm, hmm long time no see Axel too bad we couldn't had something special' the voice of one Rouge The Bat 'so you are Amy right hand puppet, I shouldn't known you were a backstabber' Axel said as he got up 'my, my is that anyway to treat a lady' Rouge said with a smile 'only to those who betray me, like you' said Axel 'get rid of him Rouge he's wasting my wedding time' demanded Amy

Axel wasn't going to lose his brother to Amy so he fights off Rouge and then faces Amy, she pulls out her hammer and Axel pulls out his light saber 'I wouldn't try it Amy my saber can slice your hammer to pieces' Axel said 'who said any about me using my hammer on you' Amy said. Axel then notice something beside Amy is was black long blanket she removed the blanket and to Axel surprise he saw 'Sonic' yes it was indeed Sonic he had awaken for sometime now was tied up and gagged he tried to escaped but he couldn't break free. 'Well nice of you to drop by Axel, but your not welcome here anymore Rouge get rid of him' 'I don't think so' came another voice, suddenly out of nowhere Amy get kicked from behind, 'Jade how did you find us' asked Axel 'I followed you' she said, Jade frees Sonic who quickly hugs her 'oh Jade I missed you so much, it was a nightmare, Amy tried to marry me' said Sonic 'don't worry Sonic she'll pay for taking you' 'so you're the one that stole my Sonic' shouted Amy 'your Sonic, he'll never love you ever' 'damn right' 'time to make you pay bitch'

Amy & Jade broke out fighting Jade knew her fighting style is more then a match against Amy since she uses only her hammer 'is this a joke, you tried to kidnapped Sonic and you can't fight, man you are an idiot' Jade said 'Idiot how dare you say that to me' Amy said, she then charged at Jade with her hammer in hand, Jade waited for the right moment and kicked Amy right in her face she fell like a sack of carrots, (or potatoes which ever one comes first) a little exhausted Jade Sonic walked over to her to check to see if she was ok 'you okay Jade' 'yeah I'm fine Sonic, how bout you' 'never better'

Axel was waiting for Sonic & Jade to finish they moment when his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands wrapping around his waist 'oh please don't be Rouge' he said to himself, he looked over his shoulder to see Kitana hugging him from behind 'hey there honey did you miss me' asked a happy Kitana 'uh well I ….' Was all that Axel could say 'aw you did miss me' Kitana chirped 'so now that we got you back we better hurry back to Edenia your mother is waiting for us' Axel said 'fuck yeah I'm not missing that feast' said Sonic 'well let's go Sonya is waiting for us at your friend's house' Jade said so they leave the church with a defeated Amy & Rouge in it, Sonic & Axel decided to carry the girls by arms so they can get there quicker, after about 15 minutes they arrive at mystic ruins and from there arrive at Tails' workshop with Tails & Sonya waiting 'hey you two' said Sonic 'oh about time you got back' Sonya said 'why didn't Tails keep you company' asked Axel 'well he did but he was kind a quiet, I think I like this kid no trouble at all for me' said Sonya 'yeah we hear that all the time, Tails is always getting the cute comments from the girls' Sonic said 'Aw look at him he's blushing' Kitana said as she and Jade went up to Tails and pinched his cheek, the girls were all around Tails 'Sonic I think Tails is gonna make every girl melt' said Axel 'you think'

After playing around with Tails the gang head back to Edenia for the feast, Sonic & Axel decide to bring Tails with them since it was the least they could do

Stay tune more to come

Read & review ;)


	10. Having Fun

Chapter 10: having fun

After entering the portal back to Edenia, the gang walk back to town but then somehow Axel's cell phone rings he decides to answer it

Ax: Hello?

D: Yo Ax It Dean

Ax: Yo man what's up

D:YO wicked news!!

Ax: What!?

D: Mother fucka Jason is getting marry to Jenny

Ax: OH SHIT WHEN HE POPOSE?

D: Today like 20 minutes ago I'm going with the guys over to his house we setting up a bachelor party where you and Sonic

Ax: Oh shit hold on

'Yo Sonic guess what fucking Jason getting married, Dean going over there with the Homies right now' Axel saying like it's big

'Oh shit you serious YEA that what I'm talking about' 'oh shit wait a minute, if he getting married, HE'S OUT!!'

D: Yo Ax why you yelling

Ax: Dean don't you get it, remember 3 years ago we started our 'business'

D: yeah…oh shit I forgot we all say one day that who ever gets married has to sell their share

Ax: Money, Money yea, yea

D: yea YO, yo wait Jas don't know remember that

Ax: we going remind him when we get there, you going now?

D: yeah yo you coming

Ax: oh fuck…hold on

Axel then looks at the girls 'Axel are you okay' asked Jade 'uh what time is the feast?' 'At 9pm why' 'uh, I think Sonic & I will be late for that' 'WHAT you got to be kidding me, it 6 o'clock right now how late you going to show' asked Kitana 'we be there around 9:05 okay' asked Axel 'but who going to escort me to the party?' asked Kitana 'and what about me' asked Jade Sonic & Axel look at Tails 'what are you guys looking at?' asked Tails 'Tails we need you to do a favor for us' Sonic said 'oh no please I can't do it, I'm so nervous' Tails said 'look you won't have to do anything all you have to do is walk with both Kitana & Jade to the ball that's all hey that rhymes' Axel said 'if I was a princess you'd be escorting me too' Sonya said '(sigh) me with three girls you two better be back soon I don't if I can handle it' Tails Said 'don't worry you'll be fine, if Kitana's friends don't embarrass you that is ' Sonic added

So they leave Tails with the girls and head back to the portal again when they get to Tails' workshop they head straight to their friend Jason's house for the bachelor party

When they get there they meet up with Dean 'Yo man this is it, Jason gon have to give it up for Jenny or we fucked, she don't know he's selling game consoles for cheap' she find out that we selling PSP'S or DS or PS3'S for like under 150 we all fucked' Sonic said

Their all enter his house to see that the party was just getting started, their was booze everywhere Axel & Sonic had like 5 beers each and they have to go back to Edenia in three hours. 'Yo guy I'm too drunk to go back' said Axel 'yeah man shit were fucked, how we getting back to Edenia' Sonic asked 'shit I don't know I say we duck out before 9, go to the store and get some iced tea before we go' Axel said 'if you say so Homie' Sonic said

They kept drinking lightly trying not to go over the limit, it was about 8:30 at night Sonic & Axel decide to head out they thanked Jason for invited them they head outside not before Dean met up with them before they left 'Yo guys you leaving' Dean Asked 'yeah we gotta head back quick before 9' why was at 9' 'remember that girl I told you about Kitana' oh yea I remember her, you going over to her place to get some' Dean smirked at those two 'it's not what you think' Axel said 'sure it is, anywhere I guess before the wedding we tell him then okay' 'yeah I guess, we see you D man' 'peace out Homies'

Sonic P.O.V

After we left the party we headed to the nearest store to buy two bottles of iced tea, as we got our iced tea we immediately drank it so we wouldn't be drunk while we are running back to Tails' workshop, we felt the power of the iced tea running though our bodies we run at supersonic speed back to mystic ruins when we happen to come across a familiar person 'oh shit what are you doing here' Sonic asked 'hey I could ask you the same I thought you guys were in Edenia' Shadow said 'we going now' Axel Said 'not without me your not'

Ah come on Shad why should we take you' 'you know I want some of Kitana right?' oh no you got Heather, and not to mention Orchid, don't interfere Shadow stay away out of Edenia for now, yo why don't you go Jason house, you heard Jason marring Jenny' Axel said 'what the fuck are you serious I'll kill that bastard for taking my first girl' Shadow stormed away from Sonic & Axel 'let's hope he doesn't kill Jason, come on let's get going Kitana must be waiting for us' Sonic said.

Axel's P.O.V

We quickly jump the train when we arrive at Mystic Ruins we run to Tails' Workshop where there we activate the portal and jump in back to Edenia, as we land it was getting dark so we had to hurry but we were still drunk, oh man how the hell we going to make it back to town in this state, uh anyway we try to fight the drunkenness in us and fucking make a run for it to town, I was shocked we made it without throwing up the town was quiet though everyone was indoors only Sonic & I were out so we walk to the castle and to the front entrance the guards recognized us and let us threw, then we try to find out where the hell was the ball, luckily Sonya show up at the right time, 'Hey Sonya where is everybody' I asked 'there all at the ball come on your going to be late' she said so Sonic & I follow her to the event where I couldn't believe what I saw, it was huge I saw a huge room filled with colorful walls, we looked around to see the amazement when we were called by a voice

Normal P.O.V

'you guys made it I taught you would be late' Kitana said 'well we decided to be on time instead of late' Sonic said 'aw you do care for us' when she said that Axel and Sonic were locked in a tight hug by Kitana 'I can't…breathe' Sonic gasped 'oh sorry guys anywhere I glad you came, come on let's get this show on the road, Jade let's do it' She said 'as she said that Jade came up from behind and hug Sonic immediately and let go Now with the stars in lines they walk in the ballroom, Kitana wearing a beautiful blue gown with matching long vinyl gloves, Jade wearing the same but she wore hers in green. Sonic & Axel was just wearing their regular clothes.

They then enter the ball while everyone was in awe they all stood up and bowed down to Kitana & Jade, Sonic & Axel were in little embarrassed but they when on with they got winks from other girls as they walk to the table with Kitana & Jade 'Sonic I hope we get out of here alive' they see Tails at the table also bowing down 'huh if we didn't show up there's no way he would do this 'Sonic softly said to Axel.

They all sit down as Queen Sindel was talking, Sonic & Axel were talking among themselves 'yo I can't stop thinking about Jason' 'yeah me too he's one of the best dealers out here, I remember this kid he was 11 years old and he wanted a PSP badly and it was $199 but he couldn't afford it and his mom or dad didn't give in so he was sad, Jason then notice this and helped the kid out he sold a PSP for only $20 to the kid he brought it for sure, that was heart right there Ax no matter what, I got much respect in the world for Jason, just like Dean he knows how to do business' 'and he has our backs no matter what, but the only thing is though is that Jenny doesn't know about all of this, and now they getting married and if she find out, we could all be dead' 'look Ax I really don't want Jas to be booted out, but the only thing is now that Jen will be on him like glue, he can't let her find out about the business

The first thing she'd ask is where we get our goods'

Their discussion was interrupted when Jade asked Sonic 'do you want to dance Sonic?' Sonic was blushing like mad 'uh well Jade…I can't, I don't know how' he said as he sunk his head low 'aw don't worry just follow my lead' Jade said, so Sonic takes Jade's hand and nervously moves to the dance, as they embraced together the song was soothing theirs souls as they move to the beat of the music, both of them didn't say anything, they just let's the music carried them, Axel was looking on at them and said 'wow I guess you can learn it in one try' he said to himself and just as he said that he found himself in the grip of one princess Kitana 'let's dance too Axel' she said in a happy voice, he didn't resist from Kitana he let her take him and now he found himself in an embrace with Kitana as they slow-dance too,

The party lasted for about 7 hours, everyone started to head home as Sindel ordered her clean-up crew to take of the mess in the hall, she then went up to Sonic & Axel and thanked them for attending and gave them permission to stay in the Edenia Castle for the night, the brothers bowed in respect to the queen as she returned to her chambers leaving the seven to talk amongst themselves 'so are you staying here the night Sonic' asked Jade 'yeah sure why not we'll leave tomorrow, right Ax?' 'sure why not, T you want stay the night here' asked Axel 'sure I guess, umm Sonya are you staying' Tails asked nervously 'aw you want me to stay too, I love too but I gotta return to my home Tails, but don't worry I'll see you soon I promise' She said as she gave Tails a small kiss on the cheek he blushed like mad but tried to cover it up, Nitara then used her necklace to opened up two portals one for Sonya and one for herself, Sonya said her good-byes and jump in the portal to her home, Nitara then said 'see you guys around let's do this again someday, and Axel, thanks for saving my realm' Nitara said 'No problem Nitara' Axel said. With that Nitara jumped in her Portal leaving only Axel, Sonic, Tails, Kitana & Jade

'I guess we should turn in, come on our show you to your chambers where you'll sleep' Kitana said 'Thank Kitana' Sonic said

She showed where there are sleeping tonight they were tried so they directly to sleep, as well as Kitana & Jade when they got to they chambers to turn in. it was all quiet in the castle no body a noise except for snoring sound coming from Sonic 'zzzz, chili dog'

The next day at around 11am they were heading back to their world they said their good-byes to the girls and jumped in the portal Axel was gonna jump in as well but something grabbed his arm he looked to see Kitana holding on to him 'Kitana is something wrong' 'I forgot to give you something' without thinking she plants a wet kiss on Axel lips, he just blushed like mad and said 'uh heh, heh, thanks Kitana' 'no problem, Ax' she said with a smile. And with that he jumps in the portal back to his world.

The End

Hold on it not over yet there a little bonus chapter on the way


	11. Extra

Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you Axel Rogan & Sonic Hedgehog

Sonic: Good Evening a week after our little trip to Edenia we found out that the Mayor of Station Square has demand us to issue following Apologies to the following people (thanks Amy you bitch)

Axel: Sonic why do we have to do this?

Sonic: because he said we have to that's why. First up, to Amy for accidentally telling you that Blaze had me at her house

Axel: uh Sonic that was me who said that not you

Sonic: oh okay (throws the card away) to Jason for letting Shadow beating the life out of him

Axel: Sonic that wasn't our fault it was Shadow all I told him was Jason was getting married to Jenny that all, I mean come on he has Heather & Orchid for damn sake

Sonic: well okay (throws card away) to Heather for leaving her out of this story

Axel: well no Sonic you see she was in the story but she didn't get a big part though, all she did was talk to Amy and that it

Sonic: okay (throws card away) To Knuckles for leaving him out of the first Edenia story and this one as well.

Axel: well Sonic he was in the first story but only in the first chapter, and I guess he didn't have a good role in this one.

Sonic: uh Ax we only have one card left and we haven't apologized to anyone yet

Axel: yeah that's my point

Sonic: (sigh) To Blaze for accidentally skipping out on our date….

Axel: I don't think you should read that Sonic (quickly takes card from Sonic)

Sonic: well this is just great what the hell to we do now?

Axel: well we suppose to promote something for the readers right now

Sonic: wait are they reading this now

Axel: yes now

Sonic: right now?

Axel: right now

Sonic (pauses for a moment) uh what are we going to….do?

Axel: uh….oh wait I got it (he has something in his hand)

Sonic: oh yeah I forgot about that...Get the new 2 Disc Sonic X New World Saga in Stores now!!

Axel: And don't forget to pick up your copy Of Sonic X Chaos Emerald Saga available May 20th.

Sonic: and to those who are fans of Sonic Underground pick up your copy of Sonic Underground Volume 2 available June 17th

Axel: well I guess that's it Sonic

Sonic: what do you want to do now?

Axel: want to go to Playdium?

Sonic: sure let's go

Sonic & Axel: thanks for Reading, read and review, until next time see Ya everybody!!

;)


End file.
